


Give Me Something to Remember

by braedens



Series: 29 Different Love Stories [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nature, Post-Graduation, Road Trips, Stalia, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just getting in a car and leaving, like wow so much stalia fluf, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: weekend roadtrip, just packing a bag and leaving + stalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something to Remember

Malia admits, it took her by surprise.   
  
She’s been used to Stiles’ spontaneity this far in life, and how 90% of his life is actions thought on a whim. But, it’s one of the many reasons she loves him. Besides, she was never one for dull and ordinary.   
  
So, it wasn’t all too shocking when Stiles had showed up at her house in the middle of the night, a duffle bag over his shoulder and a smug smile on his face.   
  
“What are you doing here, Stiles?” she groaned, moving the hair out of her face.   
  
He seemed energetic, his aura buzzing. “Get your shoes and pack some clothes. We’re leaving.”

“What are you talking about?”  
  
Stiles looked almost offended.   
  
“You just graduated from an _actual_ high school, Malia-”  
  
“Yeah, like, _twelve hours ago_ , might I remind you,” she cuts in. But, she only has fond memories of yesterday. The last experience she’d ever expect to have was getting to walk across the stage with her friends and her boyfriend, getting a diploma that proved her time at Beacon Hills was worth something. That she was worth something, 

“- and today, right now, is the start of the rest of our lives. So, we’re road tripping.”  
  
“Ugggh, why now?” she draws out, and Stiles’ expression proves that he’s broke her.   
  
“If not now, then when? If not us, then who?” Stiles beckons, but snickers when he catches Malia’s glare. And then, oh, he’s in her space, stepping close, and he has his free hand on her waist.   
  
“I want to have good memories with you. I want my happiest and clearest moments to have you in them.” His smile is soft, and Malia already knew she lost the moment he knocked on her door. “So, get your stuff. If we leave now, We’ll get to Phoenix by morning.”   
  
Her glare is steady, but Stiles’ goofy grin is enough to break it, a small smile forming on her face.   
  
“Fine,” she admits resolute, walking away from Stiles’ hold and back into her house. Stiles just waits on the porch, duffle in his hand, until Malia steps out moments later, same outfit and hair, but boots pulled on and a backpack slung over her shoulder.   
  
“Let’s get the hell out of Dodge!” Stiles triumphs, holding his hand out for his girlfriend to take.   
  
Malia rolls her eyes and entwines their fingers together. 

* * *

 

The drive to Phoenix is mostly Malia sleeping, up until they entire West Phoenix. From then on, they get to see the mixed hues of orange and pink and blue as the sun rises over the highway, Stiles reaching over the dashboard to take Malia’s hand in his, his eyes never leaving the road.

It’s wholesome, and honestly, Malia can’t believe this moment is hers. Theirs. It’s private and special, and after the year of death, remorse, chaos, and all while dealing with classes, she was starting to think this wouldn’t get to be hers. Something she would get.   
  
She brings Stiles’ hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers. 

* * *

 

They spend Saturday in Phoenix, half of it sleeping in a cheap motel room, the other half walking around downtown, getting dinner, going to the zoo. But, according to Stiles, this isn’t the surprise of the spontaneous trip.   
  
Around two in the morning, Stiles coaxes Malia back into the jeep with the promise she’ll get to sleep on the drive. And, frankly, she wasn’t going to argue with getting to sleep more.   
  
After what she felt was a year and a day, Malia wakes to the feeling of a hand on her side. And when she blinks awake, Stiles is standing with the passenger door open.   
  
“Morning, sleepy wolf.” he chuckles, voice gruff.   
  
Her eyes scan the dashboard, and the clock reads 4:49 AM.   
  
“Where are we?” she mumbles, stretching her arms to somehow unstiffen her body.   
  
Stiles holds his hand out again, and she takes it, hopping out of the jeep. Around her, the sky is a dull blue, the beginning of light just barely seeping. She stands on gravel, and from what she can make out in the darkness, there are rock formations and dirt surrounding them.   
  


“Walk now, ask questions later,” Stiles shushes, leading her by hand. 

They walk only for a few minutes, Malia only stumbling once (okay, _three times_ , leave her alone) over rocks and cracks.   
  
Soon, Stiles is telling her to watch her step and to walk carefully, and Malia can tell now it’s because they are near a cliff. A very deep cliff, might she add. 

But, around her, she notices people in climbing and hiking gear, water bottles and cameras in hand, and she wonders how out of place they must look, Malia in Stiles’ plaid shirt and a tank top, jean shorts, and boots, and Stiles in a t-shirt and khakis.   
  
She hesitates. “Is this safe?” she deadpans, and Stiles just looks at her with as much excitement and exuberance as a puppy. He moves towards the edge, and goes to sit in the dirt, feet dangling from the ledge. 

“Oh my god, get over here.”  
  
She contemplates how idiotic this whole scenario may turn out to be, but she figured if Stiles was going to go through all this trouble, it had to be important. She makes her way beside him, rocks tumbling down the ledge as she moves to sit, and it’s like they have their own gravitational pull, because they immediately move towards each other, Stiles’ arm around her waist, Malia’s head pillowed in his neck, and moving to hold hands.  
  
“Okay, so, don’t use your werewolf eyes, alright? Just...watch.”  
  
Malia’s nose scrunches, but she complies, waiting and staring into darkness and rocks.   
  
And then the sun starts to rise, and as light peeks over the first set of formations in the distance, Malia’s breath is taken away.   
  
The sun peers through, and she sees it; a ginormous depth of rocks and ground. It’s like a huge hole was taken from the ground, and it stretches for hundreds of miles. Lining the hole, the rocks make beautiful lines and colors, and it’s mesmerizing. And if she focuses, she can make out some buildings and roads at the very bottom of it.   
  
“Where are we,” she breathes out in awe, her mouth open as her eyes try to take in everything, every detail.   
  
“It’s called the Grand Canyon.” Malia feels Stiles’ hand tighten in hers. “It’s basically a gigantic trench. It’s also one of the seven wonders of the natural world.”  
  
“Was this your surprise?” she asks, and props her chin on his shoulder so she can look at him, smiling. Stiles turns to look back at her. 

“Uh, yeah,” he laughs lightly, scratching at the back of his neck. “I wanted to watch the sunrise together here. I heard it’s pretty amazing, and it turns out everyone is right.” His nervous smile drops when Malia has the slightest of smiles and wide eyes staring up at him.

“Do you like it?”  
  
See, the list of romantic gestures people have done for Malia are pretty slim. Aside from the few chances she’s been with Stiles, and the fact that she’s spent more than half her life as an animal, the number of acts of kindness given to her is close to none.   
  
So, to ask if she likes it is pretty much an understatement. She’d like to think she’s more comfortable and calm when she’s surrounded by nature, but she’s never ventured out of California. So, for Stiles to go out of his way to give her this, this moment, and this experience, one that puts her utterly at ease?

Well, it’s everything.   
  
She looks into his doe eyes, and she can really see how much he wants this to be perfect. And he doesn’t even know that this is already way beyond perfect simply because he’s there with her.   
  
When Malia tips her chin up, Stiles is already meeting her halfway. Their lips brush, and it’s slow, unhurried, and light, the warm sun on their skin and fatigue quickly enveloping them makes this moment seem still, soft, and charming.   
  
They part, and Malia drops her forehead on Stiles’ shoulder, taking the smallest of moments to take in his scent. He smells happy and calm. And she smiles to herself because she knows she’s part of the reason why. 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of my month long project called "29 Different Love Stories"
> 
> read more about it on my [tumblr](http://braedens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
